Hunting for The Medium
Event Goals * Open five chests and get the Mistress' Secret Box which gives a player 50 random weapons, 10 Random Tools, as well 200 Strength units. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Serpent's Heart Amulet. It gives a player twice as many assemblers found for 3 straight days. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore the Manor House Gate in the Distortions effect x3 (or 4) ** If a player doesn't have a summoner, they can get this effect in three possible ways. *** Open gifts *** Complete the "Slumberous Music" collection (Under "Monsters" collections/tab) **** Make sure to click "show me" so the effect can be sent to the Manor House Gate. Daily Goals * Click on the Pavilion of Prophecy * Collect 3 Gifts * Open 3 Gifts from the Witchy Inventory * Collect Magic Stars (needed to open Gifts, play the Manor House Gate to get them) * Collect Medium's Keys in the Manor House Gate (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Misty Potion (needed to enter the Manor House Gate during the event) Pavilion of Prophecy Rank 1: Gypsy Wagon * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Misty Potion, 3 Magic Stars Rank 2: Fortune Teller's Cart * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Misty Potion/Rainbow Singlet, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Soothsayer's Cabin * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Misty Potion/Rainbow Singlet, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Clairvoyant's Wagon * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Misty Potion/Rainbow Singlet, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Diviner's Tent * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Misty Potion/Rainbow Singlet, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Medium's Parlour * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Magic Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Misty Potion/Rainbow Singlet, 1 Event Assembler Martha's Chests * Potion's Chest: ** 20 Magic Stars, 20 Misty Potion, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Emerald Phoenix, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Medium's Keys) * Spiritualist Chest: ** 40 Magic Stars, 40 Misty Potion, 25 Agate Flower, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Rainbow Flower, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Medium's Keys) * Chest of Prophecies: ** 70 Misty Potion, 60 Magic Stars, 40 Agate Flower, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Emerald Phoenix, 1 Giving Hand, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Medium's Keys) * Witch's Chest: ** 150 Misty Potion, 80 Magic Stars, 50 Agate Flower, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Emerald Phoenix, 1 Prophetic Snakes, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Medium's Keys) * Conjurer's Chest: ** 300 Misty Potion, 100 Magic Stars, 100 Agate Flower, 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Emerald Phoenix, 1 Rainbow Flower, 1 Giving Hand, 1 Prophetic Snakes, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Medium's Keys) * Chest of Infinity: ** 300 Agate Flower, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Velvet Heart, 2 Mistress' Elixir, 2 Magic Opal, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Medium's Keys) Related Pages * Related Case: ** Martha's Murky Story * Related Location: ** Manor House Gate * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2018 Events